Construction machines that manipulate large diameter pipes, typically for construction of pipelines, are a specialized type of machines, and are generally referred to as “pipelayers.” Pipelayers are equipped with specialized tools and frames for supporting and manipulating the large, heavy pipe sections. Such tools and frames generally include a pipelayer frame assembly for supporting a pipe-supporting boom arm, a counterweight assembly, and a device for maneuvering the boom arm, such as a drawworks, winch assembly, or a hydraulic fluid cylinder connected to the pipelayer frame and the boom arm.
As requirements for more robust pipe systems have increased, the importance of the pipe's structural integrity has similarly increased. Further, the exterior of the pipe may have a coating composition applied to its exterior, which may be prone to chipping, cracking, or delamination and separation from the underlying pipe substrate if the pipe abruptly strikes the boom's outer support surface. Furthermore, the pipe itself is prone to chipping, cracking, microfractures, dents, and other defects induced by striking rigid objects, such as the boom. Boom pads or other materials are often used to reduce the force of impact between the pipe and the boom's outer support surface, but such boom pads are strapped or otherwise temporarily attached to the boom and routinely shift during machine use, resulting in an exposed area of the boom's outer support surface.
Further, in some applications, a pipelayer may be employed to transport sections of pipe while the pipe section is suspended by the pipelayer boom. When a pipelayer is used to transport the pipe sections, the boom may be placed in the most upright position so the pipe section rests against an outer surface of the boom arms. However, when the pipe section rests against the boom arms, it may become displaced from the resting point along the boom arms as the machine traverses rough terrain, which may cause damage to the pipe section by, e.g., abruptly striking or scraping against a boom arm. As such, the pipe or any applied coating may be damaged during transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,290 ('290) issued to Ejchler et al. discloses a vehicle for manipulating pipe that is configured for storage of a fluid cylinder used to raise and lower a boom arm on the vehicle during transportation. The '290 patent provides this without requiring disconnection of fluid lines. However, the '290 patent does not address the issue of stabilizing a pipe section against the boom during transportation of the pipe section.